


More Than Just a Dream

by DrewWrites



Series: Marvel One-Shots [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrewWrites/pseuds/DrewWrites
Summary: Tony didn’t have a crush. Not a big one. It was fine. He did not care that Steve’s smile could melt steel, or that his muscles could probably bend it.He didn’t care.Ok maybe he had a huge crush, but it’s all definitely Rhodey’s fault. Probably. Maybe.





	More Than Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a sucker for high school AUs because I like to project but also because jock Steve fucks me up good. Also the title is from Out Of My League by Fitz and the Tantrums.
> 
> Enjoy!

It started because of Rhodey, like most good things in Tony’s life. Not that Tony would admit that aloud.

Last year, Rhodey had tried out for the football team. It was no surprise to Tony that he got onto the varsity team, and he was really proud of Rhodey for it, honestly, but Rhodey was his ride home after school. It was either take the bus or wait two hours for practice to be over. 

Tony Stark wouldn’t be caught dead on the bus.

So he waited for two hours on the bleachers every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, rain or shine. No matter how cold it was.

At first, he used the time to get a few homework assignments finished, but the football team eventually caught his eye.

He’d never really hated the sport, he’d just been indifferent to it. As it turns out, Tony is quickly enthralled by the complex strategy and dedication that goes into the sport. The way the different players depended on each other reminded Tony of his machines, and the way they all moved really was like watching art. He started going to every game he could, watching how their school’s football team dominates the field.

When Rhodey graduates and leaves Tony behind to go through senior year alone, he doesn’t stop sitting in the bleachers or stop analyzing the games play for play.

And that’s when Steve Rogers shows up. A junior who transferred from Brooklyn and quickly snagged the quarterback position on the varsity team that Rhodey had left open. Fantastic artist, friendly lab partner, and star student. He gained the attention of the entire school after his first game with the team, scoring multiple touchdowns. Not that Tony noticed or anything.

Tony didn’t have a crush. Not a big one. It was fine. He did not care that Steve’s smile could melt steel, or that his muscles could probably bend it. _He didn’t care._

Ok maybe he had a huge crush, but it’s all definitely Rhodey’s fault. Probably. Maybe.

* * *

Tony glances up from his notebook that he was barely skim reading to see the team finish up their cool-down lap around the field, Steve bickering with one of his teammates.

It had been a particularly tough practice, Coach Coulson working them harder than normal. Tomy could practically see the nerves running through the boys, the final game in the state champs fast approaching, only two weeks away.

Tony really didn’t doubt that they’d win. They were undefeated all season, and with just one game left before the big one, they were more than in shape.

That didn’t stop the team from giving thin smiles every time someone asked “are you excited?” or quickly changing the subject whenever a teacher reminds them.

Tony wished he could tell them that their average touchdowns per game had risen by at least 5 in the last two months, or that their slowest team member could reach 20 mph at a full sprint, or that their defense had only let 9 total touchdowns get through them all season.

But he was just the weird nerd on the bleachers. He wasn’t even the only person who watched practice, he didn’t stand out to them. The stands were always dotted with the girlfriends of the football players, and the boyfriends of the cheer team that practiced on the same day.

Tony started sliding his notebooks and his textbook back into his backpack, the team beginning to wander out from the locker rooms. With a glance at his phone, Tony confirmed that Happy would be there to pick him up in 15 minutes. 

“Hey Stark!” Tony’s head snapped up, an unfamiliar voice yelling his name. 

His eyes widened at the sight of the team’s linebacker, Barnes, running over to him with a smug grin. Frozen in place, Tony’s brain sped through all the reasons why _Bucky Barnes_ could be mad at him. Was the team tired of him lurking? Did they think it was creepy? Why didn't Coulson say anything? Did they find out that he was bi? Were they-

“Relax, Bambi. I’m Bucky,” Bucky said. He placed his arms on the railing in front of Tony and leaned his weight down on them. The grin on his face screamed danger, and Tony’s eyes flickered to the exits left and right of him, and to the field. The team was standing in an overly casual circle, staring at him. As his eyes met theirs, they all pretended to be very interested in the ground.

Except for Steve, who stood _glaring_ at Tony. 

Tony shifted in his seat.

“What’s that?” Bucky asked. Tony turned back to him, brows drawn together in confusion. Bucky was guestering towards the one notebook that hadn’t made it into his bag. The notebook in question was open to a rough sketch of the football field and the defense line up, Tony’s looped lettering marking certain parts of the page.

He quickly snatched it from view.

“Uh, I’m just studying,” Tony muttered in confusion.

“Studying, huh? Like what you’re studying?” Bucky teased. Tony felt his face heat up as his gaze instinctively moved to Steve. Had someone found out and told him? Is that why Steve’s glare had turned into a full scowl?

“Um, it’s not, I don’t, I just appreciate the strategy, I’m not weird. I mean, I’m weird, but not like that,” Tony knew he was rambling, but dammit, he had a massive linebacker looking at him like he was prey and a quarterback trying to explode him with his eyes, _excuse him_ if he was a little nervous.

“Don’t worry, doll, we can talk _strategy _whenever you want,” Bucky said, and, wait, was Barnes flirting with him? Tony was flattered and all, but he was pretty sure that Barnes was dating Natasha Romanov and he really did not want to be on the bad side of a football player _and___ the rugby team captain.

“Uh, no thanks?” Tony swallowed the fear rising in his throat, trying to gain his composure, “Look, if this is some kind of dare or prank, it’s not gonna work. I’ll stop watching you guys or whatever, just please tell Rogers to stop looking at me like I murdered his family.”

Bucky threw a glance over his shoulder at his team and rolled his eyes at Steve’s glare. He looked back to Tony with a less-predatory smile.

“If you bothered us, you would have been kicked out long before Rhodey left, and ignore Steve, he isn’t glaring at you.” Bucky’s smile turned into something almost soft.

“You’ve known I’ve been sitting here?” Tony’s voice came out a lot higher than he meant it to. He curled further into himself.

“Of course, Bambi. Rhodey could barely shut up about how smart and amazing you are,” he said. Tony’s head spun at the fact that the football team _noticed he was here and it was Rhodey’s fault._

“Bucky!” A voice called from the sidelines. An impatient looking redhead stood a few yards from them. Barnes’ smile got infinitely wider.

“Sorry, the missus is calling. See you ‘round.” Bucky gave him a particularly dirty wink before spinning around and jogging to who Tony now knew was Natasha. Steve’s glare followed Bucky, and Tony let out a long breath.

Steve’s head moved back to Tony, and his glare melted into a smile.

Tony made his exit as fast as possible.

* * *

“Rhodey I’m gonna kill you,” Tony spat. He heard muffled voices fade into the background on the other end, Rhodey finding a private spot to talk to Tony.

“What did I do?”

“Told the whole football team that I’m smart and amazing!” Tony huffed.

“I don’t see the problem here.”

“Bucky _fucking_ Barnes flirted with me today and Steve Rogers was looking at me like I was personally responsible for him failing math.”

Tony hung up when Rhodey burst out laughing

* * *

Tony was dreading chemistry. 

It’s not that he hated the subject, far from it, it was just that Steve Rogers was his lab partner and he was still entirely lost on whether or not he was going to be beat up by a football team soon.

Steve was already at their table when he walked into the classroom, so he scuttled to his seat and hunched down as small as possible. When Steve started speaking, he braced himself for the verbal berating he was surely about to receive.

“Hey, I’m sorry about Bucky yesterday,” Steve said.

“Look, I know it’s weird and all, I’ll just stop- wait. What?” Tony sat up in surprise and was met with confused puppy dog eyes. His very, _very_ blue puppy dog eyes.

Steve Rogers’ face was stupid and dangerous and so very beautiful.

“Tony, we don’t mind at all. It’s kinda cute.”

Tony blinked at Steve. _Cute?!_

Before Tony had the chance to question Steve on just what joke he thought he was getting away with, the bell rang and their teacher yelled for the class’ attention from the front of the room.

* * *

Despite his confusing and, frankly, nerve wracking week, Tony still sat in on Wednesday’s practice.

This time, he paid close attention to the players when they ran too close to the bleachers, and he periodically peered over the top of his notebook to see Steve glancing over at him. Or maybe it was just his general spot on the stands. Whatever.

When practice came to a close, Steve and Bucky came out of the locker room in another heated argument. Tony couldn’t tell what it was about, but he figured Bucky pointing towards him wasn’t a good sign.

Tony’s homework was thrown into his backpack haphazardly as he caught sight of Steve moving towards the stands.

Of course, not even a Stark can outrun the star quarterback, and Tony finds the exit blocked by a very large chest. He very carefully places a smile on his face before looking up at Steve’s.

“Hey Rogers. I was just leaving, great work, I’m just gonna-” Tony tries to maneuver past Steve, but a firm hand lands on his shoulder. A shiver runs through his body for about a million different reasons.

“Tony.”

Tony squeezes his eyes shut and waits.

“ _Tony._ I just want to talk.”

“I’ve heard that one before.”

“Tony, seriously.”

“Honestly you don’t need this much of a build up. Just get it over with and say or do whatever it is they told you to-”

“I wanted to ask you out!”

Okay, now Tony was _really_ confused. He shook his head. Maybe he had the flu and was having a really strange dream.

“I mean, there was supposed to be more talking before that, and I had this whole plan, and-”

“You mean like, ask me out on a date? An actual date? Not because someone dare you to, or because you want something from me, just a date?” Tony asked. Steve’s eyebrows drew together in concern.

“People have done those things to you?” Tony made a vague gesture, dismissing Steve’s concern.

“Doesn’t matter, are you asking me on a date?”

“Yes?” Tony raised an eyebrow at Steve’s uncertainty. “Yes. Yes I am asking you on a date.”

“Then my answer is yes,” Tony said. Steve smiled and his face turned slightly pink. Tony’s heart fluttered at the fact that he was the reason why Steve Rogers, star quarterback, was blushing.

“Okay. Um. Can I give you my number?”

Tony nodded, perhaps a bit too quickly, and pulled out a notebook from his bag. He flipped to a random page and handed it over to Steve along with a pen. Steve scanned the page and smiled at it.

“What?” Tony asked, his heart dropping as he realized which notebook he’d handed over.

“Ever think about joining the football team? Even I didn’t catch half of these things.” Tony leant over and scanned the page he was looking at. It was notes from a few practices ago.

“I knew you were smart, but this is amazing, Tony.”

Tony’s head snapped up to meet Steve’s gaze, and Tony realized just how close their faces were. He took a quick step back, clearing his throat.

“It’s just probability and physics really. I can’t account for erratic behavior or your improvising, which is great, by the way. I think I’ve started to get better at learning how the team works and predicting everyone’s moves. Other teams are hard to analyze because I don’t watch them as much, and they don’t work as well together as you guys do,” Tony met Steve’s eyes and immediately cut off his rambling, “Uh, sorry. I tend to ramble if you don’t stop me.”

“You don’t need to apologize. It’s adorable.” Steve scribbled down his phone number and handed the notebook back. Tony gave him a small smile.

“Text me when you get home and we can figure something out,” Steve said. Tony nodded. He moved to walk around Steve, paused for a second, then leaned up on his tip toes, quickly kissing Steve on the cheek.

“I’ll talk to you later,” he squeaked out as he all but ran from the football field, his face turning redder by the second.

When he risked a glance backwards, Steve was standing stock still and Barnes was cackling in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Lemme know what you thought :) Might write another chapter to this if the mood strikes.
> 
> Hang out with me on tumblr @ apieceofandrewforyou  
> Or prompt me @ andrew-writes-things


End file.
